ℳᴏℓᴇѕᴛᴉᴀѕ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Se sintió pesada, muy pesada. Demasiado pesada para su gusto, o más bien el gusto de todo lo que estaba dentro de ella. Lo fulminaba como podía mientras un poco más y se caía de aquella mesado donde se había apoyado para descansar todo. Y donde otra persona más seguía —prácticamente— siguiendo lo que ella ya no podía ni ver hacer.


Disclaimer:**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece para la mala suerte de mi salud mental.

* * *

><p>ℳ<strong>ᴏℓᴇѕᴛᴉᴀѕ<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sintió pesada, muy pesada. Demasiado pesada para su gusto, o más bien el gusto de todo lo que estaba dentro de ella. Lo fulminaba como podía mientras un poco más y se caía de aquella mesado donde se había apoyado para descansar todo. Y donde otra persona más seguía —prácticamente— siguiendo lo que ella ya no podía ni ver hacer.<p>

Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago la hizo frustrar y dejar de pensar por varios segundos mientras la otra persona seguía haciendo todo aquello para ganar.

¿Era idiota o qué? Prácticamente ella ya había perdido, pero él seguía en las mismas, embutiendo todo aquello en su boca como si ni siquiera le importase cuánto iba yendo.

Si, era un idiota. Un verdadero idiota ¿qué acaso no la podía ver que ella se encontraba prácticamente cayendo de esa mesa al suelo por todo el peso que tenía dentro de su preciado y compañero estomago? Suspiro internamente: los idiotas al fin y al cabo... eran idiotas. Y eso nadie jamas lo cambiaría.

Se paro, sintiendo todo su peso en —sin exagerar— su cuerpo. Cientos de kilos más de los que ya tenía. Se sentía como una pelota de fútbol, y ya casi estaba en la fase de caer al piso y rodar por él.

Pero ni siquiera eso podía lograr, estaba parada como una estatua y pareciese que con un paso en falso que diese caería y se daría un buen golpe en la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Y en vez de rodar terminaría hecha un bollo en el piso del dolor que le provocaría la caída, que no sólo seria en su cabeza sino que en todo su cuerpo, al igual que en ese gran bulto que ella misma había provocado, y que era el causante de maldito malestar.

Pero en fin, quieta y dura en la posición en la que estaba, giro su cabeza para ver que él seguía... en lo suyo. Ya hasta ganas de vomitar le daba que lo siguiese haciendo. Si tuviera algo para tirarle por la cabeza cerca, ya lo hubiese hecho hace varios minutos atrás, pero no. La mala suerte para su salud mental y física estaba en su mayor esplendor hoy.

¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlo? ¿Tanto quería ganar que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había ganado hace varios minutos atrás? ¿Por qué dios no la complacía con algo para tirarle para que dejara de hacer lo que hacia?

Suspiro como pudo, y sin poder hacer más, se quedo ahí parada como una idiota sin sentido del movimiento. Como si no tuviera un santo sistema oseo para poder moverse. ¿Y si se arrastraba en e piso como una serpiente? Nop, de seguro eso la dejaría peor.

Lo único que había en ese cuarto era la mesa, las dos sillas, él y ella más esas cosas innombrables que él seguía embutiéndose en su estomago. De seguro quedaría traumada de por vida por todo lo que ella se había metido hoy en el estomago. No, ella jamas volvería a probar hacer ninguna apuesta con ese maldito de Butch para el parque de diversiones. Es más, ahora que se ponía a pensar en aquel parque al que ella había querido ir, aún más ganas de vomitar le daban, y con su sola pronunciación a ella de seguro le daría asco.

Malditos sean parque de diversiones, comida chatarra llena de grasa, y apuestas sobre el que coma más comida ganara.

Butch era un maldito comilón profesional ¿o qué?

Y así fue como ella, Kaoru, quedo por mucho tiempo indefinido más, parada como estatua y sin movimiento, además de maldecir a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Y más a cierto pelinegro que seguía comiendo como si nada del mundo, y lo más feliz de la vida para la frustración de aquella pelinegra. Pero en fin, así eran las relaciones entre ellos: y este era un claro ejemplo.

Puesto que a pesar de estar saliendo, ellos preferían estar como siempre luchando por cada cosa que les gustase. Y creando apuestas para, como ahora, matarse entre ellos por aquella cosa que tanto querían.

Pero ahora Kaoru había aprendido una buena lección: No hacer más apuestas que tengan que ver con comer más que el otro comida chatarra u otra comida, por un maldito parque de diversiones.

Y ella aprendería el significado de que las verduras verdaderamente eran saludables luego de llegar a casa con un dolor infernal en el estomago, además de maldecir a cualquier cosa divertida que tuviese alrededor y que fuera similar a cualquier juego del parque de diversiones.

Sip, al final ella aprendió muchas cosas gracias a las _molestias_ en todo los sentidos.

**:::FIN:::**

_Y hasta la próxima._


End file.
